homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515-Heads up
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:15 -- CC: Hey, Aaisha CC: Sorry to uhh, interrupt whatever your up to CC: Bad news though CC: Apparently the game starts tomorrow AT: uh okay wait what CC: Yeah AT: how do u kno AT: did libby tell you?? CC: Yup AT: is it even worth it 2 deal w/ merrow tbh AT: ugh i guess he might come affter me 4 the discs AT: speaking of which CC: I don't know that it is, even if there were time AT: where's cara CC: Isn't she on the way to see you now? AT: uuh yea but uh AT: idk where she is AT: n it occurs 2 me AT: idk what she looks like AT: uuh there's 2 trolls on the beach rn tho AT: talking about sand?? i think CC: Lorrea's with her AT: idk what lorrea looks like either :| CC: Uhh, short CC: Her horns are kind of like a hook AT: like how short CC: Her hair looks like she cut it with a sword CC: Which she probably did CC: Really short AT: ... does she have a saber CC: Shortest troll I know CC: Yup CC: Wears a jade green sash around her leg AT: uh i think they're the two trolls then AT: yea AT: theyre here AT: shes tiny CC: Thank goodness CC: Pfft, yeah, she is AT: fuckin CC: Please pass the message along to them AT: theyre lookin for an heiress i have my trident out and they just AT: dont even notice AT: yea i will CC: Wow, talk about imperceptive, hehe AT: 4 rl AT: is there anything else we should look out 4 AT: do they kno about sccarlet yet? CC: I don't know that they do other than Serios waking up CC: Gushing about her AT: ugh okay AT: i'll tell them then AT: and keep an eye on serios AT: tho AT: idk y ur the one going 2 derse AT: if scarlet is after you too CC: Yeah, speaking of that CC: She's already at it again CC: If things don't go well, I may be meeting her a bit early CC: Without you keeping him from killing, almost came at me beecause of that letter stuff way back when CC: Not that I didn't ask for it AT: shit CC: She came to my rescue though AT: yea that's kinda on you AT: of course she did she wants you alive CC: Now he only wants to take me prisoner CC: I think he does AT: i might hae another chat with her this is pissing me off CC: So that I can be judged by Scarlet in person CC: I mite have to have a few words with her too CC: Too dangerous for me though CC: not with him breathing down my neck AT: yea just AT: try not to talk to her AT: im gonna talk to libby about why it has to be you AT: and if theres a way i can be there too CC: I'll try AT: maybe i can do something??? idk CC: I plan to drop him off once I've got the ship CC: Leave him somewhere closer to his own hive than mine AT: good AT: better that he's away from everyone for a while CC: Yeah CC: Everyone needs to be ready though CC: Apparently, the discs will be there CC: At out hives CC: our* AT: fucking what AT: i guess i was the only one that had to struggle then AT: or rather AT: no AT: you guys AT: for me AT: uGH AT: sorry CC: It's fine CC: I'd do it again if I had to AT: almost makes me feel like merrow was the one actually stealing them AT: thanks :) CC: No worries :) CC: And he mite have been CC: I'm not sure how this works CC: But you're on Derse AT: neither do i AT: yea CC: Wasp he there? AT: if its just players CC: Do you know? AT: no i dont AT: but if im there i think AT: i may have been meant to play? AT: from the start? CC: It makes sense to me AT: i guess we'll just have 2 wait AT: maybe antera's guide will have something in it CC: Libby is telling me about "servers" CC: And that we need them CC: One of the discs wasp labelled that CC: We install it and we'll be able to help each other enter the game CC: Part of why I'm here CC: To get started with organizing this AT: huh okay well AT: that sounds like itll be fun AT: not AT: uh so how do those work? CC: I'm asking now CC: Got sidetracked about Scarlet AT: is she rlly important rn CC: It's about why she chose Serios first CC: Apparently he's the biggest threat to her AT: what why CC: Has the power to cut the bonds she makes CC: Free others from her control, I guess CC: Aaand, she's gone now CC: Needs rest AT: um well i wouldnt be surprised he could do that AT: uuuh libby? AT: or scarlet? CC: Libby's gone CC: Anyway CC: Apparently CC: One of the discs will be labelled server CC: And the person to be the server, must install that CC: As well as the person getting served CC: And some kind of connection gets made CC: That's lets the server see into your hive CC: And guide you to entering the game CC: Not sure how CC: How they see or how it helps CC: But it's all I know AT: huh okay AT: wow AT: i guess i better start thinking about that then AT: uh AT: i wonder if serios would go for it CC: I don't know CC: We'll have to rope him into it somehow AT: mmmm AT: i'll try to get him to do it AT: i'll be his server i guess AT: i'd like to be able to keep an eye on him AT: i tihnk AT: i'd like to be in contact with antera too AT: as long as she doesn't heck up my hive i dont mind her being my server player CC: I think I'm meant to be yours CC: Well, I don't know this CC: It wasp Libby's recommendation CC: At least for me getting in befroe Serios combs for me CC: If I do let him out on the roadside and hightail it AT: youre my server player or im yours? CC: I'm yours CC: I think AT: oh okay AT: well AT: uh would me being serios's work? CC: I really don't know CC: I would say to try CC: But I doubt it would get a good response AT: okay uh AT: i'll try um AT: i gotta go nyarla ill AT: pester you later -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:17 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla